


Only In Dreams

by Seblainer



Series: Picking Up the Pieces [13]
Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28651074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: A major loss rocks Andy to her core.
Relationships: Robert Sullivan/Andy Herrera
Series: Picking Up the Pieces [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090925
Kudos: 3





	Only In Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing.

Fandom: Station 19  
Title: Only In Dreams  
Characters: Robert Sullivan and Andrea "Andy" Herrera  
Pairing: Sullivan/Andy  
Rating/Warnings: PG Het. Major Character Death.  
Summary: A major loss rocks Andy to her core.  
A/N: Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing. Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes or bookmarks. <3  
Disclaimer: Stacy McKee owns this show and these characters.  
Words: 193 without title and ending.

Word to use: Sunshine

PUtP # 13: Only In Dreams

On the day of the funeral the sunshine beat down on her face. It felt wrong that the sun shined and the birds sang when the man she loved was dead.

Her eyes were dry because Andy had cried herself out. She'd cried so much since Robert died that she didn't think she'd be able to stop. Eventually, there'd been no more tears to cry.

The death of her husband broke her. It was hard when she lost her father, but to lose her husband, it was unfair. She didn't want to attend the funeral.

It made everything real and Andy didn't wanna believe that. This was life now. It hurt so much to know that only in dreams would she see Robert.

Andy didn't wanna go home. She didn't wanna live in the house they shared, or see his things strewn about their bedroom. The sight of his shoe made her cry.

She didn't know how to move on. She was grateful for their friends, and knew they'd help her get through this. It'd take time.

For now though, Andy simply watched as her husband's casket was lowered into the ground. She already missed Robert more than anything.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes or bookmarks. <3


End file.
